Luna Romeo
by SageAngel
Summary: The character's story. She's the character I hope you will all love. She's about to be in every story I can think of of have read.She has her own unique personality. Please comment and review her tell me what you think about her.
1. Luna Romeo

**This is my own character and I figured since I shall be using her a lot. I thought you should know the story on her, so if your interested or have read some of the word please comment, review what ever you want to do, tell me what you think of Miss Romeo or if you want to see her star in one of the books she hasn't or one of the other many things then just tell me and I'll see what I can do for you.**

* * *

**Luna****Romeo**

_AgeBornBeauty_

"_A wish is merely a well thought out dream and a dream can always become reality"_

Luna Romeo born in 1340 to De court Romeo and Louisiana Romeo, they were born in Santo in Italy around the thirteen hundreds. Her brother Nicolai Romeo was the only other sibling she had and things only started to get interesting when she entered her teenage years. Even when she was born her mother treated her as if she had powers she couldn't imagine. That was why she named her Luna; after the moon god of the sky. And even without the name she was always more comfortable in the moonlight. It seemed to be more peaceful and calming than the rest of the world. When she was nine years old she was sought to be tried as a witch for the crimes of the craft which her brother saved her from but under the harsh conditions she would never see them again which she regretfully didn't find out until later, when she returned to them and nothing was left but a pile of ash. Her travels took her all over the world not being able to hit the same place for a countless number of years due to her aging; since she was stuck at seventeen she had to be carefully about the people she talked to. Seventeen was still a young age and to anybody it could have been lethal so she had to be carefully. Descendant from the Salem witches, her heart may be human but her blood shows she is a witch, from a strong and powerful family. The gene may have skipped her parents and she hasn't found out who she got it from. She fears the worst and puts on her best face for everyone around her, her desires sit behind the surface and she is more than what she seems. She lost the feeling to trust a long time ago because trust means you can lose something and she doesn't know if she can lose anything else. Life is just the beginning and hope is the end, live for what it's worth there's no way you can show what you truly mean on the outside.

_"Never frown when you need to smile..."_

**Physical Description **

_Luna has the same long dark brown straight hair her mother possessed, when she curled it the ringlets bounced countless off of the frames of her face and suited her as if she were a princess from a different time. Like most of her family she is quite tall reaching around 5ft 6. She was taller than the females of the family not the males though. Due to growing up in Italy she is able to speak the Italian language although her accent is slightly drifted because of her travelling around its more American-like than Italian although it still has the silent twinge towards it. Her skin is very pale for an Italian child and very different that the rest of her family as they have more olive skin colours. Her big dark brown eyes –the same as her fathers-almost take the distinction of her face, masking it out with high check bones. She stood so tall due to the height of her legs; they took the most percentage in her body. Her curves marked out the rest of her thin figure making her look almost like a sculpture. _

**Personality **

_Luna had always been painfully shy from when she was younger. She only opened up completely around her Brother, Nicolai. She constantly hid behind her family members when approached by strangers and people she didn't trust. Although now she has gained her own confidents around people but is still has a very cautious nature. She has a very bright and smart mind, which she never likes to show but constantly surprising people when she attends school every so often. She enjoys listening to music, and can play a few instruments which help her to unwind and relax. The piano is her relaxing instrument; the only other instrument she can play is the guitar which helps her unwind by stringing music together. Luna is not the most fanatic about shopping although she does like to keep herself looking up to date. She has a special talent for drawing mostly because she enjoys doing it. She is known for listening to music and drawing to completely shut off the world, and her drawings normal show off her intellectual mind. Although she is shy, Luna has a very warm personality and can be very open when she has got past the trust phase. She can be humours most of the time and always loves to laugh at a joke._

**Powers**

_Witchness__. __see_

_Touch _

_Visionary _

_Intuitive _

_Feeler _

_Spell casting_


	2. Her story

_Luna__Romeo_

_"My life was not as simple as I thought it would be, I woke up with a power one morning-except this morning was different, this morning I was suppose to be dead"_

_The__Early__Life_

_Everything has a beginning and most are normal. For the first twelve years of Luna's life she was normal, she was a child affected by the problems only children can be. Friendship. Imaginary friends. School. The imagination. Family. Crushes. Homework. But everything changed, for the first time in her life she was genuinely scared for her life and the ones she loved. She was pushed down and blindfolded listening to her parents painful shrieks; their voices jump started something within her. She was a witch. Her thoughts turned dangerous and all she kept thinking about was her mother, father and her brother's lives, a flash covered hers eyes, a light was what she saw golden almost blinding as if it was put in front of her and she heard a drop to the floor, the killer had been hut with the light._

_Like magic it had been dropped from the ceiling. And her hands suddenly found there way to her eyes she checked around once the fold was off and just like she heard the person was on the ground not moving, not breathing, dead. After that life was never the same. She could move things by just thinking about them all it was, was a golden flicker across her eye and the thing moved or stood up or something along those lines. Her parents were scared, the time was 1353 and paranormal things were not thought highly of. Her brother was the only one that seemed the same around her, her older brother attitude always helped her think and breathe properly. _

"_People Believe what ever you tell them, unfortunately I only believe what I can physically see with my own eyes. So the more I'm told the more I have to find out"_

_He was her saviour the only she could rely on. That was shown one night when a banging on the door came, the shouting was overwhelming and all she could think to do was curl up under her bed. A scared little girl knew nothing else and even with the power she was yet to handle she closed her eyes tight. Her brother's voice was the next thing she heard and considering the situation a smile crossed her lips. Safe or so she thought. He pulled her from the bed and she was surprised about how carefully it was. Grabbing her hand to tightly she was half dragged around to the back door which fortunately was quiet. But unfortunately there stood there only horse with bags on the back and all tacked up, her face squinted in the dark and she changed her look to her brother in confusion and wonder. _

_But the sad look which reached his eyes was almost unexplainable; his hands reached around her and the next thing she knew she was gripping the horses mane with the hands her brother just let go of. The horse was moving before she even got a chance to look back and think about what was happening. Before she knew it her family and home was out of her distance But what she didn't expect was that she was never to see them again. Her cold breath kept pushing from her as she held onto the moving horse not knowing where it was going to take her or when it was going to stop. In life you don't really get second chances. If I could, I would have retraced my steps and stood with them. They should not have disappeared on my account. _

_Over time her confidents grew she became for forward going and was able to find ways of surviving. She was able to protect herself without trusting people she didn't need to. Her curse even on top of the witch powers was she was immortally seventeen. She was stuck forever being a young girl never growing any older or becoming any more human she was a typical hybrid witch. Witches in time were able to grow older and die but she wasn't given that relief. She had to live every day in memory of what had happened to her in life. Her life was never the same again. Over time she had come across books, books of ancient times, books that could help her become more stable. Books of shadows. They taught her in ways she could only imagine, her powers increased and she learned new spells so not only could she make things happening by just simply thinking about it but she was able to say words to make them stronger and practice things she thought were fairy tales. Her life is only starting but she can never stay she could only ever travel. _

"_I can see what others can, I can touch what others can't, I can feel what no one else can feel. I can hear what everyone else wishes they couldn't"_


	3. Powers&Abilities

_Powers&__Abilities_

_Witchness. _

Aura Reader_ – __**See**_

_The see of Aura reader's mean they can see what type of person someone is, they can see who they really are without even having to say a word to them. A person's colour shines around them depending on their mood and what there intentions are. Different people have different colours depending on if it's merely a shade or a full colour. A dead person has a black edge to their colour and people with stronger powers are able to hide the powers completely. Either other witches, or people with strong powers.  
_

Psychometry_ - __**Touch**_

_Psychometry is another form of psychic divination using the sense of touch to get mental impression linked to it. Psychometric impressions may come in the form of emotions, sounds, scents, tastes or images. The person merely has to touch an object or a person to see what has happened, will happen, or is just about to happen. It can tell a persons life story with one touch.  
_

Clairvoyance_- __**Visionary**_

_The person is able to see things that are happening without actually being near them. They can see what is happening as if it is them who is there. These people are normal very creative and drawn down on paper what they see before realise it, or what they have done. It is thought of as an extra sense. the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses.  
_

Clairaudience_ - __**Intuitive**_

_This is a person who will pick up a thought and hear it. This persons mental or intellectual understanding is very important and they can make good leaders. We all know someone that we would say was a mental person, always having to understand mentally. They carefully think things through. If this person were to become enlightened they would have the ability to become a medium, someone who channels information from entities who have passed over, because their most heightened sensitivity is to hear.  
_

Clairsentience_ - __**Feel**_

_This is a person who will pick up a thought and transform it immediately into a feeling. This persons life can revolve around how it feels to them. Their sense of touch is well-developed and they have the ability to know people by feeling what they feel. After enlightenment, this is someone would have the ability to practice psychometry. The ability to put something belonging to someone in their hand and read the energy. Depending on their other gifts, they could tell the past, present or future from the energy. They have the ability to feel how others feel but only on the emotional level. Otherwise known as a sense of an empathy.  
_

Spell-Casting_ - __**taste**_

_Spell casting has had a very long history and there have been times during history when people were punished severely for attempting to cast spells, but this did not stop the art of spell casting and while some may use this power and knowledge for dark magic for the most part it is used for good. There are many spells that include love and other parts of life that with a little help could be made better and there is nothing evil about doing this type of spell casting. They can increase ones powers in strength or thought. Helping any user control and understand them better._


End file.
